The Drama Brothers story
by nic98
Summary: Revised.Lear the story of the drama brothers in this new story.
1. Chapter 1

The story of the Drama Brothers

Chapter 1

May.  
It was a rainy afternoon in Toronto.  
It was 6pm and,in the celebrity manhunt studio,the time passed slowly.  
In one of the office,a man was sitting down at his desk.  
He was in his mid-thirties,he was tall,with black hair and teal eyes.  
He was wearing a black suit with black shoes,a white shirt and a red bow.  
He had just sat down,whe he heard the voice of his boss.

"Josh!Where are you?!"he said.  
"Im in my office"Josh said.  
Josh hated when is boss began to rant.  
"Good,im glad you're here.  
Do you remember that Blainley had to do an interview with the Drama Brothers?Well,Blainley is sick and you had to take her place,got it?"  
"Where i had to go and when."  
"The interview will take place at the Eden recording studio at 7pm."  
"Yes sir."

Josh returned to his home,eats some food and took a shower.  
After he finished the shower,Josh took some clothes from his wardrobe.  
He didn't want to dress elegantly for that kind of interview,so he decided to take simple things;a white t-shirt,a pair of jeans ,a pair of white socks and a pair of blue shoes.

After some minutes,Josh got into the car and went to the studio.

Josh had never been at Eden recording studio.  
He heard a lot about it,but he never had the chanche to visit him.  
The Eden was the most important recording studio of Toronto,maybe even the most important of Canada.  
The Eden was directed by Thomas Darkwood,one of the most famous manager in Canada.  
The studio was a black two floor building,with a neon billboard who was radiating blue light.  
The word on the billboard was EDEN.

When Josh entered the studio he immediately noticed that the girl at the reception was the only person in the first floor.  
This fact surprised him;after all,that was the most important studio of Toronto,it was supposed to be full of people.  
"Excuse me"the girl said"you must be Josh from Celebrity Manhunt right?"  
"Yes,i am."  
"Go upstairs,to the relax room,they should be here at moment."  
"Thank you."

Josh got upstair.  
The relax room was a big room with brown walls and a parquet floor.  
There were two brown sofas,some chairs,a trash can full of paper,a clock,a plant and a big table.  
On the table there was a coffe maker.  
"Wow,this is guy is a true minimalist"Josh thinked.  
Josh sat down on one of the couch.  
It was almost time.

Suddenly,Josh began to hear footstep.  
The door was opened,and the Drama Brothers entered the room.  
The first one was a tall boy,in good shape,with black hair and green eye.  
The second one was a tall and skinny boy with red hair,black eyes and with some freckles on his face;He was wearing a spoiled pair of glasses.  
The third one was an Hawaina boy;he was tall,muscular and with a tanned skin;he had black hair and blue eyes.  
The fourth one was a short and thin boy with brown hair and teal eyes;he was carrying a camera and a camera stand.

"Sorry if were late"the first one said"but we were stucked in traffic."  
"It's not a problem Trent"Josh said.  
"Hey,i know you"the third one said"you're the guy from celebrity manhunt."  
"Glad that you know me Justin."  
"Guys,the camera is almost ready."  
"Tell us when is ready Cody."  
"Gosh,where's a cameraman when you need it?Aniway,hi Josh."  
"Hi Harold."

The interview started.  
"So,it's been quite a few time since the creation of the band;you managed to reach incredible success in just a little more than a year." "Thanks man"Trent said.  
"It's normal when you're great"Cody proudly said.  
"And then they say that im the narcisist"Justin said.  
"He he"Harold luaghed.  
"Tell me about you're story,about how everything started"Josh said.  
Trent cleared his voice.  
He was about to begin.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

The story of the Drama Brothers

Chapter 2

TRENT'S POV

It was march.  
Total Drama Action was over.  
I was just returned to Toronto,and all i want to do was starting a new life.  
I just wanted to devote myself to my passion;music.  
It was music that made me felt alive.  
It was music that permitted me to express with no fear.  
I always worked hard for my passion.  
I always hoped that one day i could live for my passions.  
But i was also doubtful;i started to tought that i couldn't made it,i started to tought that this day would never came.  
But i was wrong;that day came.

I was in my room when my telephon started to rang.  
"Unknow number"i read"who could be?"  
I accepted the call.  
A familiar voice was heard from the telephone.  
"Hello,im talking with Trent?"  
It was a male voice.  
Strangely familiar.  
"Yes,who are you?"  
"My name is Thomas Darkwood..."  
My eyes widened.  
Thomas Darkwood,the most important music producer of Canada,was calling me.  
"My old buddy,Chris McLean,told me that you have good talent;tell me,would you like to do an audition?"  
The answer was predictable.

It was 5pm.  
The Eden recording studio was a two floor building.  
The externall wall were black while the internal one were yellow.  
On the facade,a blue neon board was shining.  
It was the word Eden.  
I took courage and i get in.

Darkwood stepped in theroom in that moment.  
Darkwood was tall,fit,with black hairs,black eyes.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you"i said.  
"Enough with the pleasantries,it's time to work."

Darkwood clapped his hands.  
"You're good."  
"Thanks."  
The door of the room opened.  
A tall afroamerican men stepped in.  
He was very similar to Chef,with a few different traits(one of them were black short hairs)  
"I managed to get the numbers"the man said.  
"Thank you Jerome."  
Jerome stepped out of the room.  
"You will be a part of the band."  
"Wait a minute,a band?"  
Darkwood smirked.  
He never talked about a band untill that moment.  
Don't misunderstood,that wasn't a problem at all.  
I didn't care about working alone or in a group.  
The important thing was reaching my goal.  
"Where are the others?I want to meet them."  
"Believe me when i told you that you already knew theme very well."  
"Are they famous musician?"  
Darkwood smirked again.  
I would had never immagined that the others would had been some people that i meet on that Goddam island.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

The Drama Brother Story

Chapter 3

HAROLD'S POV

A few days were passed since the ending of Total Drama Action.  
Like the last season,i loosed another time.  
However it wasn't so bad,since i was able to bond whit Leshawna.  
I was in my home,at Dryden.  
Suddenly,my telephone started to rang.  
I answered the call.  
Thomas Darwood.  
Finally,someone important was finally recognizing my talent in beatboxing.  
Darkwood asked if i wanted to made an audition.  
I quickly accepted.  
That was fantastic.  
Without esitation,i started to prepare for the travel.

JUSTIN'S POV

A rather boring day.  
Nothing to do.  
And the rain was making it even more boring.  
Total Drama Action was finally over.  
Finally,the brutalization of my face stopped.  
My manager went into my room.  
"Justin,there's a call for you."  
Thomas Darwood wanted to made an audition.  
Thanks to McLean,he discovered that i was a good singer.  
I think of it for an instant.  
Being a musician would had been fun.  
I accepted.  
Sure,he could had called before i went to Calgary for my phooto shoot.  
But i suppose taht you can't have everything in life.

CODY'S POV

I was conteplating about my failures.  
Not the best way to spend a day in Hamilton.  
Gwen was distant from me.  
No chamce of ask her out.  
Damn,if it wasn't for the recent break up i would had spent more time with her.  
My friends from Total Drama were returned to their lives.  
The only real friends that i got.  
My chance of winning a milion dollars disappeared in front of my eyes that day af Wawanakwa.  
I was starting to tought that life hated me.  
Untill i received a special call.  
I couldn't believe my ears.  
Thomas Darkwood wanted me to made an audition.  
Darkwood heard about my talent from Chris McLean.  
It seemed that being one of McLean's victims had advantages after all.

TRENT'S POV

Holy shit.  
I couldn't believed that Darwood picked them.  
Don't take me wrong,i knew that they were good.  
Well,to be honest,i knew that Cody and Harold were good.  
I was simply surpised that Darkwood picked people from Total Drama.  
"Good to see you again buddy"Cody said.  
"Good to see you too"i said.  
"Gosh,i can't believe this"Harold said.  
"Don't get excited,Darkwood didn't picked us yet"Justin said.  
"You're here to"Cody angrily said.  
"Let me guess,still pissed off becuse i blackmailed Gwen,right?"Justin said.  
"Enough with this,as i tell you on the phone,i want to see if you're truly as good as Chris said;Harold you're the first"Darkwood said.  
Harold gulped.  
"Cmon Harold,you will be great"i said.  
Nervously,Harold followed Darkwood.

Seated on a chair,i was awaiting the end of the last audition.  
After some minutes,Justin and Darkwood went out from the recording room.  
"Im in too"Justin said.  
"Great dude"Harold said.  
"Crap"Cody said.  
"What's the matter shrimp?"  
"That i will have to see you're face."  
Suddenly,Darkwood snapped his fingers,catching our attention.  
"Listen well;i don't care if yo're good,if you keep going with this crap i will kick you out from the band,got it?"Darkwood said.  
Justin and Cody nodded.  
"Some days ago,Trent wrote a song called when i cry..."  
"We have already a first song?"Harold said.  
"I don't like to waste time"i said.  
"Cool,we're doing our first song"Cody said.  
"Before we move on,i have a question"Harold said.  
"Tell me"Darkwood said.  
"Is Jerome related to Chef?"  
"Yep,they're cousin."  
That day,we registered when i cry.  
Now,an information.  
Darkwood tought that i wrote that song some days before our meeting.  
That wasn't true.  
When i cry was the first song that i wrote.

Chapter 3 end 


	4. Chapter 4

The Drama Brother story

Chapter 4

TRENT'S POV

A week passed since the released of when i cry.  
Nervously,i was waiting,disperatly wanting to knew how the song was going.  
Luckily,the song was doing great in the charts.  
As you may immagine,the news that four ex contestant of Total Drama were publishing songs was taking Canada by the storm.  
People wanted to knew more.  
And Darkwood gave them exactly what they wanted.

Darkwood decided to hold an interview at the Eden studio.  
It was afternoon.  
The sun was shining and the sky was clear.  
Personally,i would had wanted to spend my day in a different way.  
I didn't liked the voracity of the media.  
However,that was a thing that i had to do.

The relax room was empty.  
At least,untill me and the other's didn't get in.  
I seated down on a couch,waiting for the interviewers to arrive.  
My eyes widened when i saw them.  
Blainley O'Halloran,one of the host of celerity manhunt entered in the relax room.  
With her,a girl of my same age.  
Her face was reddish and here eyes were nervously moving,watching Cody and then nervously watching the floor.

"Hello"i said.  
Blainley nodded,gently seating down in one of the couch,quickly followed by the girl.  
"Im Blanley,and this is my assistent Sierra"Blainley said.  
"Nice to meet you"Cody said.  
Sierra almost fainted.  
"Enough with the talk,let's do this interview"Justin said.  
"Direct...this is why you're my favourite one"Balinley said.  
Justin smirekd.  
He loved when people glorified him.

The interview was quite fast.  
And,surprisingly,no embarassing question were asked.  
"Thank God everything went fine"Darkwood said.  
"Do you expected us to do some shit?"i said.  
"Frankly,yes"Darkwood said.  
"Thank you for the trust"Harold sarcastically said.  
"Don't misunderstood me;you're still new to the buisness,making mistake is easy."  
"Afraid for our reputation?"Justin said.  
"You know that you're reputation will be more important than ever now"Darkwood said.  
"If i was you,i will not be bothered so much by thing like this"Cody said.  
"Why?"Darkwood said.  
"We've been on Total Drama;our reputation is already fucked up"i said.  
That day,a collective laugh was heard in the relax room.

That night,Celebrity Manhunt was transmtting the interview.  
Curious,i decided to took a look.  
Nervusly,i watched the whole interview.  
Luckily,they didn't distorted anything.  
Reliefed,i shut down the television.  
I couldn't believe what was happening.  
My dream was starting to became true.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 5

TRENT'S POV

April.  
That day,i decided to relax a little.  
I decided to toke a walk at the park.  
Bad move.  
People around me were watching me.  
Some of them were taking pictures.  
I felt that paparazzi were about to pop up from the nothingness.  
I was not used to the downside of celebrity.  
Suddenly,a tought emerged in my mind.  
Reharsal.  
I sprinted toward Eden,hoping of not being late.

I stepped in the main lodge.  
Fast,i run up the stairs,toward te reharsal room.  
As soon as i opened the door,i saw Darkwood disappointed face "Sorry if im late"i said.  
"Actually,you're not"Harold said.  
"I have an important news for you"Darkwood said.  
His voice exuded sadness.  
"Since you're doing quite fine,i wanted to ask if you're ready to do an album."  
"Sure"Cody entusiastically said.  
"Wait,wait;are you sure that we're not moving too fast?We're still emergent artist."  
"Look,you have to toke this decision,not me;Now,i have more important things to do."

Darkwood went out of the room.  
"Geez,what the hell he have today?"Justin said.  
"Don't you get it?It dosen't surprise me"Cody said.  
"You knew that Darkwood was in a band right?One of the member of the band died today."  
"Rudy Rawling,right?"i said.  
"Yep"Harold said "...listen guys,this is a Darkwood's problem,not our;so,what we're gonna do?"i said.  
"We accept,obviously"Cody said.  
"Agree with him"Harold said.  
"You know that we will have to work a lot,right?"i said.  
"We're willing to do this"Justin said.  
"Alright,im gonna tell Darkwood."

Darkwood wasn't in his office.  
In fact,he wasn't even at the studio.  
"Is at the cemetery"a voice behind me said.  
It was Jerome.  
"He always go to the cemetery this day."  
I was about to leave when Jerome stopped me.  
"You know,even if you can't see it,he care about the four of you."

Darkwood arrived one hour later.  
"So,you made you're decision?"  
"Yes,we will do an album"i said.  
"Fantastic"he said.  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"Im sorry if i loosed my temper"Darkwood said.  
"You had you're good reason"Harold said.  
"Loosing a friend is bad,especially when...sorry"Justin said.  
"Don't worry,you can say without problem that he had a problem with heroin"Darkwood said.  
"If you need something..."Cody said.  
"Just focus on making a good song"Darkwood said.

Chapter 5 end 


	6. Chapter 6

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 6

TRENT'S POV

May.  
The first days of May,to be more accurate.  
We were still working on our album.  
As you may already noticed,there was tension between Justin and Cody.  
To be fair,this tension never caused problems to the group.  
However,it wasn't optimal.  
One day,Harold had an idea for resolving the problem.

JUSTIN'S POV

I couldn't believe my ears.  
Spending an entire afternoon in a locked room.  
With Cody.  
According to Harold,it was the only way to settle things.  
That wasn't fair.  
I didn't hate Cody.  
He hated me for the whole blackmiling Gwen story.  
He was the one who neded that crap that Harold consider psycotherapy.  
Not me.

CODY'S POV

I wanted to punch Harold.  
Spending an afternoon with Justin was definetly not on my plans.  
Justin was a blackmailing backstabber.  
He forced Gwen into helping his team.  
Whoever was Gwen enemy was even my enemy.  
That day,thanks to Harold's idea,i had to spent a day with him.  
Fantastic.

JUSTIN'S POV

Silence.  
We were on the room for some minutes and nobody of us speaked.  
Well,since i was there,i coud had tried to resolve the problem.  
After all,i had nothing against Cody.  
"Listen,i know that you don't like me,but listen to this;it is true that i blackmailed Gwen,however,i didn't forced her to do really bad things..."  
"You forced her to slow her team."  
"See,not a really bad thing."  
Cody stopped to talk with me.  
My idead definetly didn't work.  
Moreover,if i had to be honest,i truly acted like an asshole back in Total Drama.

Minutes passed.  
Another idea raised in my mind.  
"You hate because i blackmailed Gwen;However,if Gwen didn't hate me for this,you have no reason to hate me...right?"  
"...Maybe."  
I typed the number on my phone.  
After a few minutes,Gwen asnwered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me,Justin."  
"Justin?Thats what i call a surprise."  
"Listen,i want to say sorry for the whole blackmailing story."  
"No problem,the past is the past."  
"Thanks Gwen,see you."

CODY'S POV

Gwen forgived Justin.  
To be fair,i didn't expected that.  
A question arised in my mind.  
If Gwen didn't hated Justin,why i should hate him?  
After all,i hated him because i always supposed that Gwen did too.

JUSTIN'S POV

"As you see,Gwen forgived me;peace?"  
I extended my arm.  
After a moment of doubt,Cody shacked my hand.  
"Peace."  
I was glad that the hostility was over.  
Now,it was time to get back to work.

HAROLD'S POV

That's what i called a good job.  
I wanted to pat myself on the shoulder.  
However,a fist bup from rent was enough.

TRENT'S POV

Justin and Cody enden the hostility.  
Now,there was a feeling of mutual respect betwen theme.  
With time,those respect would had become friendship.

Chapter 6 end


	7. Chapter 7

The Drama Brothers story

CHAPTER 7

TRENT'S POV

May.  
The people in the studio were chearing.  
They were so loud that my ears started to hurt.  
That night,we were doing an exibithion at Celebrity Manhunt.  
The idea was a brainchild of Darkwood.  
Personally,spending a good night at Celebrity Manhunt was not in my plans.  
However,you had to do ome things to work.

The lights of the studio were pointed toward us.  
Without esitation,we started to song.  
God,i was so nervous.  
Luckily,we managed to throw a good performance.  
How do i knew this?  
The crowd cheered.  
It was like an exposion.  
Initially,it was silence.  
Then,it was a mixture of loud noises.  
It was fanatstic.

The exibithion was just ended.  
We were getting away when two men stepped in our way.  
They were Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet.  
"You?"we said at the same time.  
"Exactly"Chris said.  
"Look who's still alive"Darkwood said.  
Darkwood and McLean were happy to meet each other.  
They were friends since their adolescence.  
"What's up cousin?"

I found yself talking with the others(including McLean and Chef).  
I hate to admit it.  
When they were not on Total Drama,they were quite nice.  
Maybe because they weren't triyng to kill me.  
Or to feed me with crap.

"Listen,im gonna throw a little party,with all the other contestant of Total Drama this saturday;do you wanna come?"  
"How can we know that it's not one of you're trick?"Harold said.  
"I swear that it's not one of my trick."  
"It's not liyng,i know when he's liying"Darkwood said.  
"Okay,i accept"i said.  
"Me too"Cody said.  
"Alright"Harold said.  
"I got a bad feeling about this"Justin said.

So,we decided to join McLean party.  
Im sorry to inform you taht this part is private.  
However,this dosen't mean that you will not learn what happened.

CHAPTER 7 END


	8. Chapter 8

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 8

TRENT'S POV

June.  
Finally,something cool was happening.  
Darkwood decided to throw a party for celebrating the release of the album.  
A lot of famous people joined the party.  
Finally,some deserved fun.  
What could had possibly gone wrong?

"One month of social service."  
Okay,maybe getting naked and jump into the pool from a roof was not a good idea.

I think that the forced community service was a valuable experience.  
It teached me that you had to stay in control of yourself,because life can hit you in every moment.  
It teached me that everyone can ake society a better place.  
But God,that smell was fucking disgusting.  
Seriously,assholes who throw trash and crap like that one the ground need to be punished.

JUSTIN'S POV

I was sure about it.  
My beautiful skin was going to be deturpated by all that crap.  
Unfortunatly,that wasn't the most degradating thing.  
I was regularly tormented by two bastards.  
One was a tall and lean boy,with olive skin and balck hairs who liked to whistle in the hail of the mountain king.  
The other one was a fat midget with purple hair.  
Luckily,they eventually stopped to do such acts.  
When i started to beat them with a broom.

CODY'S POV

You know what was worst than doing crappy works?  
Doing crappy works while being tormented by Sierra.  
Sierra was Balinley assistent.  
She kept taking pictures of me.  
She kept violating my personal space.  
Now i understaand how Gwen felt on the island.  
I guess taht's karma.  
Very bad karma.

HAROLD'S POV

Stupid.  
The idea of getting naked was mine.  
I tought it was something funny.  
Well,it was something funny.  
The problem is that now i had to do community service.  
Seriously,doing that thing put you in a great risk for infection.  
At lest we would had to do that just for a month.  
The next time,im gonna think twice.  
Wow,maybe this whole thing truly works.

TRENT'S POV

The month passed slowly.  
Our reputation toe a great hit.  
However,that experience teached me an important thing.  
Never listen to Harold's stupid ideas.

It was a pleasure to finally returning to our regular life.  
During that month,i dedicated very little time to music.  
It was time to get back into the buissness.  
Luckily,the whole experience gave me the idea for a song.  
It was good to be back.

It was a fresh night.  
I was alone at home.  
Writing a new song.  
I decided to call it the trash man.  
After i finished to work,i lyed down on my bed.  
Everything was moving so fast.  
I was living my dream and i liked it.

Chapter 8 end


	9. Chapter 9

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 9

TRENT'S POV

The months passed.  
And it was December.  
Toronto was covered by white snow.  
That day,Darkwood tell us that we would had to do an exibition.  
The exibition would had been made on the 20th of December.  
Apparently,there was no problem with that.  
At least,untill i heard that we would had to go to Ottawa.  
A pretty distant city.  
This news meant two things.  
Reahrsal(a lot of reharsal)and woking up early.

4am.  
Still tired,i get out from my home.  
The cold air of Toronto woe me up from my coma.  
Slowly,i get to the recording studio.  
Darkwood and Jerome were waiting.  
We would had go to Ottawa with a bus.  
The warm air of the bus was pleasrufull to feel.  
Slowly,i started to close my eyes.  
The light was starting to diminishing.  
The last thing that i heard was Jerome,who was turning on the bus.

My eyes opened.  
I got up and i stretched.  
We would had arrived in Ottawa in one hours.  
My stomach started to ache.  
I hope that we would had have breakfast.

Doris's cafe was a small local in the middle of Ottawa.  
Darkwood,Jerome and Doris knew each other for a long time.  
I was enjoying my breakfast when a flash dazed my eyes.  
"Im sorry"a familiar voice said.  
"It's nothing"i said.  
Sierra was watching me with a concerned look.  
"Next time,don't use the flash"i said.  
When Sierra left,Cody stared to speak.  
"That girl give me the creep."  
"I can relate to that"Justin said.  
"Yeah,she drool too much"Harold said.

We were returning home.  
The exibition was a success.  
Suddenly,Darkwood got up and started to speak.  
"In few months you will reach the first year of activity,so i thinked about something;a concert for celebrating this event."  
"That's a great idea"Harold said.  
"Let me guess,you already planned this for a long time,right?"Justin said.  
"Exactly."  
"Something tell me that this will be very good for our popularity"Justin said.  
"I see that you don't have a problem with that"Darkwood said.

A lot of people asked me how hard it is to be prepared for a concert.  
Well,it's very very stressfull.  
You work for a lot of time,triyng to be prepared,triyng to have you're pea performance.  
In some case,you want to quit.  
You want to say screw this.  
But,at the end of thee day,you keept practising.  
Untill the momet came.  
It was march.  
The time seemed to flied that day.  
The lights were making my eyes burn.  
The croud was shouting.  
It was time.

Chapter 9 end


	10. Chapter 10

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 10

Trent's pov

March.  
It was a boring day.  
That day i was forced to stay for a lot of time at the recording studio.  
The reason behind this was really simple:i was triyng to found a substitute for Cody.  
Don't get me wrong,i wasn't triyng to eliminated Cody from the band.  
You see,Cody had to join the new season of Total Drama.  
I was simple triyng to found someone who would had replaced him for some time.  
That day,a lot of musician went to the studio.  
However,unfortunatly,they weren't good enough for the job.  
The time was slowly went away and my hope to find someone was slowly fading.  
At least,until a familiar face went in.  
It was Geoff,one of the people that i knew on Total Drama.  
As you already know,Geoff was the host of Total Drama Aftermath at the time.  
"Hi dude,mind if i talk to you a little bit?"  
"No prolem Geoff,i was taking a break."  
Me and Geoff sat down on the chairs of the relax areas.  
"So,what do you want Geoff?"  
"I want to talk about buissness..."  
"We already received you're offer and the answer is yes."  
"Im not talking about the aftermath,im talking about the substitute."  
"Explain."  
"I found the right substitue for Cody."  
"It is good?"  
"It is fantastic,it's the right one for this job."  
"Can you bring him here now?"  
"It's already here;well,it's waitng in a van outside the studio."  
"Good,bring im here."

A boy went into the room.  
It was tall,muscular,with orange hair,freckles,black eyes and a tooth gap.  
"Trent,this is Rodney."  
"Nive to meet you Rodney."  
We shaked hands.  
His grip was strong.  
"So,Geoff told me that you're good with the keyboard."  
"T-thats c-correct."  
"Good,go downstair at the recording room,i will arrive soon."  
I silently talked to Geoff.  
"He looks shy...a lot shy."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"No,i will worry about it,and i will tell you why;if this guy get paralized in front of the audience we will be in trouble."  
"Don't worry about it,i got an idea for this."  
We reached the recording room.  
As Geoff said,Rodney was very good with the keyboard.  
However,i wasn't sure if it was the right person.  
"The execution was great..."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Im not done yet;the execution was great,however i think that you're character will bring us problem."  
"It's about the fact that im shy right?I knew it."  
"Sorry if i stop you're conversation"Geoff said"but i have the right solution for this problem."  
Geoff snapped his fingers.  
One of his assistant quicly run upside.  
In less than a minute,the assistant went back to the room with a gigantic costume.  
"Now,listen to me carefully;Rodney is shy,the audience will probably freeze him"Rodney shamefully bowed his head"However,with this costume,nobody will directly see Rodney,so things will be easier for him."  
I watched the costume.  
It was a saquatchanakwa costume.  
"We have no guarantee that this will work."  
"However,we have no guarantee taht it will not work either."  
"...I will give it a try."  
"Yes"Rodney suddenly hugged me and lifted me"thank you very much."  
"Rodney,you're crushing my ribs."  
"Sorry."

Geoff plan worked.  
Moreover,Rodney managed to beat is shyness.  
During the final exibition,Rodney ripped off(yes,ripped off)his costume and played in front of the audience.  
Strange but true,but for once Geoff idea was great.

Chapter 10 end


	11. Chapter 11

The Drama Brothers story

Chapter 11

May.  
The rain finallly stopped.  
Josh finished to listen the story of the Drama Brothers.  
"That's what i call an interesting story"Josh said.  
"However,my intuition tell me that you emitted something."  
"With all due the respect,some things are off limts"Trent said.  
"I can understand;now,tell me something about you're future project."  
"We will do a tour;for the rest of the year,every month,we will do a concert into different city of Canada."  
"Moreover,i will release a solo album"Harold said.  
"Bomb H decided to go solo,hu?"  
"Just for this occasion."  
Josh watched Justin.  
"What?I have nothing to say."

Josh was getting back to the studio.  
He couldn't believe that those four boys managed to reach this level off success.  
They looked so average to him.  
They weren't Gods on earth,they were four regualr guys who loved music.  
Who had a good share of luck.  
However,there was a thing that surpised him.  
Those four boys were still themselv.  
He could tell that in a moment.  
After years in that work,he saw people transforming.  
Not them.

Josh went back to his house.  
His cellphone started to rang.  
She was Blainley.  
"Hey...cough,cough,...how the interview...cough,cough..."  
"The interview was fine,don't worry about that;you should worry about you're healt,that coughing is bad."  
"It's just a flu."  
"Just think to rest okay,bye."

"God job Josh."  
"Thanks boss."  
Josh get back to his office.  
He managed to do a good job another time.  
Seated on his chair;Josh started to think.  
He understood why the drama brothers became so popular.  
They were capable of radiating a good feeling.  
A feeling of joy.  
"Darkwood surely know his job"Josh tought.  
His job was surely intresting.  
Sometimes,Josh felt unlucky about his life.  
However,that wasn't the case that day.

The clouds were starting to dissipate.  
Trent was watching from one of the windows.  
More than a year was passed since the creation of the band.  
However,he knew that the adventures of the drama brothers were just about to begin.

Chapter 11 end

The drama brothers story the end 


End file.
